Drabbles
by Yuyukangkang
Summary: Collection of drabbles about Tir McDohl.
1. Chapter 1

"Gremio," he whispered into the old man's ear, his voice was soft yet hoarse. His eyes was red, but no, he didn't cry. Not yet.

"Thank you." He smiled, and he could feel the old man nodded a little, his eyes were wet. With a weak voice, he spoke, "It was fun, young master. This sixty seven years… with you."

"Yeah," the younger man tried his best to sound as cheerful as possible, even though he was sure it's kinda failed. He watched the weak breathing of the old man in front of him. Laying on the bed, unable to move. But finally his eyes closed, slow but surely, his breath stopped.

"Goodbye, Gremio," the younger man whispered again.

Tir McDohl, he cried in silent.

* * *

Akh I hate English T_T it's sooo long since I write in English. And after long struggle with this international language, this very short drable is the only thing I can write.


	2. Chapter 2

"You know, Gremio?"

The black haired young man sat on the grass, his eyes looked up to the sky, relax smile curved on his lips. "Last week I went to Falena, you know, that country my dad once mentioned. It has beautiful scenery, with awesome buildings and sea and, oh, there's a town which has very beautiful lake! It has many fishes, and I got five of them in two hours. Awesome, huh?

"Then you know what? I meet Jeane there, in the rune shop. She's still so young, like we'd expect. I told you once that I'm sure that woman has true rune or mysterious magic which made her being forever young and something like that, right? I'm really sure about that now! I'd even give one thousand potch for that.

"Oh, and I eat stew in a famous restaurant there. They said it's the best stew in the whole country, but," the young man smiled sheepishly, "Well, it was delicious. But not as delicious as yours."

He sighed, then picked the long staff on the grass beside him and then he stood. "I think that's all I can told you for now," he patted the tombstone in front of him, touch the front and the side like it's a very precious thing for him, "Now I must tell Cleo about that. Geez, maybe I really must ask them to move all of your tombs as close as possible so I don't need to repeat my stories four times each visit.".

* * *

If anyone can be beta for this dreadful fic, I'll be really glad.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, uhhh, before you meet my parents, I must tell you about something."

The man with black hair and tiny build scratched his nose, eyebrows furrowed and his face became really serious.

"What's wrong? Your parents… are they, um, difficult?" The woman with blonde hair in front of him couldn't hide her worry face, she clenched her boyfriend's hands tightly.

"Um, no. They're fine. I just want to make clear some things about them before you meet them, is that okay?" The woman nodded. "Just… don't surprised if you see how young my father is."

The woman blinked, then laughed. "That's all? I think your parents won't like me or something like that… I think it's not unusual to have younger appearance than the real age nowadays."

"No—that's not I mean. He is, like… pretty young, you know?" The man sighed, "Looks much more younger than myse—"

"Hey, sonny!"

Suddenly, a young man with green bandana, black hair and red clothes appear from the man's back, "What take you so long? Me and your mother getting tired of waiting—oh, so this is your girlfriend?"

He examined the blond-haired woman, made the woman blinked—this boy has similar face with his boyfriend, but with wider eyes and a little darker skin. "Your little brother?" She asked his boyfriend, and that moment, the said boy laughed so hard.

"Oh. Sorry, son, so you still not telling your girlfriend yet?" The boy giggled, and the 'sonny' man sighed. "I just want to tell her, dad."

"Huh?"

"So, well, let me introduce him," the man pointed at his finger to the 'young' man, "This is my father, Tir McDohl."

The blond-haired woman gasped.

"And I just want to tell you about the story behind it just, before…," he murmured, and once again, Tir McDohl laughed.

* * *

I just want to make a happy drabble once a while. So if you still don't understand, the 'man' is Tir (and Kasumi)'s son, and the blonde woman is his girlfriend (you can say they're OC). Tir married Kasumi, has son, and they don't fucking care even though Kasumi still aged when Tir won't. That only make Kasumi looks like shotacon lol that's all.

Oh anyway if you're confuse, the drabbles in this fic are stand-alone story, so they have no relation to each chapter. First drabble and second drabble maybe related (or maybe not, that's up to you), but not with this third one.

And I'm still looking for a beta. Lastly, thank you for reading.


End file.
